Parti de l'Impératrice Noire 4120 Convention
The Parti de l'Impératrice Noire Convention of 4120 occurred between January 7th and January 13th, 4120. It was to select the party's candidates for Assembly Members, Ministerial Positions, Governorships and their Presidency candidate. Some incumbent Assembly Members chose not to run in the next election. Several outsiders won big in contests up and down the ballot. Lara Deniau won the party's presidential primary, and Charlène Beaux replaced Claudette Auguste as party leader. Meroix Assembly Members In the state of Meroix, the following 15 candidates were chosen to run: *Philomène Nicollier *Haydée Bouchard *Max Bureau *Jean Leblanc *Thérèse Astier *Aliénor Ballouhey *Germaine Figuier *Paol Lefeuvre *Philomène Boucher *Marcel Mallet *Juliette Gribelin *Germaine Bourque *Iseult Peletier *Michèle LeMahieu *Anna Beaulieu Governor Candidate Selection The anti-establishment Poulin won by a sizeable amount. Primary In the Meroix Presidential Primary, the following results were announced: Lara Deniau won in a surprising blow-out by over 60% of the vote. Sirdour Assembly Members In the state of Sirdour, the following 15 candidates were chosen to run: *Zoé Crevier *Samuel Devereux *Théodore Pascal *Emilie Rouanet *Clémentine Lambert *Orianne Poulin *Rachel Baillairgé *Nathalie Delon *Lara Lacan *Pierrette Aveline *Ange Bazalgette *René De Villiers *Stéphane Loup *Alban Beauvais *Lou Delsarte Governor Candidate Selection In dreadfully low turnout, Delaunay won by 142 votes. Primary In the Sirdour Presidential Primary, the following results were announced: In another stunning result, Anastasie Soyer won in what should have been a landslide by less than 4% of the vote. Tiralouse Assembly Members In the state of Tiralouse, the following 15 candidates were chosen to run: *Lara Deniau *Gérald Lecerf *Blaise Lemoine *Roland Azaïs *Léa Cartier *Éva Girard *Sonia Vidal *Natacha LaFromboise *Philippe Delaunay *Néo Moreau *Mathéo Baillairgé *Séraphine Rossignol *Tiphaine Moineau *Astrid Bouthillier *Morgane Bonnot Governor Candidate Selection Roch Matthieu, a campaigner from Labonne, won after losing last convention. He is perhaps the biggest outsider due to his extreme views. Primary In the Tiralouse Presidential Primary, the following results were announced: By 96% of the vote, Deniau won another primary. Niraldonne Assembly Members In the state of Niraldonne, the following 15 candidates were chosen to run: *Achille Deschanel *Anastasie Soyer *Sarah Boutet *Élodie LaRue *Béatrice Lozé *Michèle Fournier *Maël Génin *André Thévenet *Violaine Parmentier *Yolande Devillers *Marie-Noëlle Chastain *Porthos Carrel *Isaïe Neri *Alexandre Thibodeaux *Victor Bourbeau Governor Candidate Selection Stéphanie Blanc wins after running unopposed. Primary In the Niraldonne Presidential Primary, the following results were announced: Anastasie Soyer wins by a healthy enough margin to keep her in the running. Morbanaque Assembly Members In the state of Morbanaque, the following 15 candidates were chosen to run: *Charlène Beaux *Sylvain Brugière *Frédéric Ouvrare *Sylvainna Beauchamp *Lisa Saïx *Claudette Dieudonné *Charlène Lemaître *Léonard Dembélé *Éric Courbis *Abélard Chopin *Frédéric Chopin *Porthos Mossé *Edgar Raoult *William Sadoul *Jérémie Beauchamp Governor Candidate Selection Despite running unopposed, Sandra Blaise again inspired a high turnout. Primary In the Morbanaque Presidential Primary, the following results were announced: Lara Deniau won another victory, securing overall victory. National Leadership Election The Leadership Election Results are as follows: The establishment candidate was again defeated, and Charlène Beaux - who was favoured - won fairly well in what was expected to be a close result. Overall Primary Deniau has unexpectedly defeated the former party deputy leader in an utter landslide.